Jin Quon (Descender)
He was believed to have created the Tim series of robots, Class-A companion robots. They were designed to serve, educate, and protect their assigned humans as robots took over more and more activities from humans. Harvester Attack Five years later, Quon was at the epicenter of the first Harvester attack. While the attack began, he gathered important data which he studied for the next 10 years on the Harvester Codex and base language. He started a Codex theory, believing robots had a core design. Like humans have DNA, robots had a base codex that would tell about their heritage. He eventually gave up due to frustration of being unable to decode the core codex. Tim-21 Later, Quon was pulled back into service by Captain Telsa when they discovered how to decode the codex. They had discovered the codex for the Harvesters was based on the Tim series of robots he had designed 15 years previously. Telsa brought him on a journey as a Tim bot, thought to be extinct, had recently awakened. Upon arriving on Dirishu-6 Moon, they found another ship had already landed. They found Tim and quickly relocated him to their ship to perform emergency medical procedures. Upon waking up, Tim remembered Quon and told him he believed he had a dream while unconscious. Before Quon could run further tests, they were captured by the Scrappers who had come to the moon to retrieve Tim. They brought Quon to Gnish. He was surprisingly put in the interrogation chair to tell them everything about the Harvesters. After his hand was cut off, he screamed he knew nothing. And clarified he was a fraud, and stole all robotic research. Lord S'Nok ordered he be disposed of but was interrupted with the Hardwire group, a rebel group of robots, bursting into the room in order to free Tim-21. Moon Robots Tim-21 refused to go with the Hardwire unless they agreed to bring Jin and Telsa with them. As they desperately wanted Tim-21, they agreed to his demands and took Jin and Telsa with them as they escaped from the planet. Upon arriving at the Machine Moon, they were sent to rooms. The robots told them they were not sure what they would do with them yet. Telsa approached Quon in secrecy and told him she was concerned they were planning to kill them. They were behind enemy lines she minded him. However, Jin told her that she was being paranoid and that they'd figure out what to do next. When the two investigated in a restricted area, they found a gigantic Harvester positioned in a shrine. Psius entered and told them they were harvesters to humans, but "Gods" to machines. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Was able to fool others for years to believe he was the father of robotic research. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}